Happy Birthday Elijah
by degrassibear
Summary: Eli is turning 21 and Clare will not rest until she makes it special.  How far will she go to ensure he has the best birthday a man could ever have?


Hey everyone! So I'm going to be gone until January so I'm working really hard on this for you, I'm going on Christmas vacation, so happy holidays for everyone! I hope you guys really like this! **Oh****and****links****for****all****the****bolded****items****are****on****my****author****profile****so****if****you****want****to****know****what****everything****looks****like,****check****it****out!**

**Reviews would be the best Christmas present ever!**

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Clare's POV:**

Twenty one. Eli was turning twenty one today. Where did all the time go? It feels like just yesterday we were teenagers making out in his car and now we are engaged, have been for three years. I can't believe we managed to stay together all these years yet I couldn't imagine spending them with anyone else.

Eli and I moved in together when I was eighteen but Adam also loved with us up until a month ago when he moved to the states. We missed him but ever since Eli and I had gotten our own place we have been as happy as ever.

Anyways, since today was a very special day for Eli I had planned him a whole day. His big surprise would be tonight after a long day of the best birthday ever, but for now it was just something simple.

I had made Eli all of his favorites for breakfast, pancakes, eggs, sausage, and bacon with black coffee. Not only would Eli be getting surprised with the food, but I was dressed in a **soft****pink****sexy****waitress****outfit** **(photo****link****on****my****author****profile)**complete with fishnets and high heels. I felt ridiculous but I had learned from years of Halloween's with Eli, he loved costumes and I wanted to make him happy.

Once all of Eli's food was ready I blushed and settled it onto a tray. Breakfast in bed for my Eli.

I walked back to the bed room and smiled, he was still sleeping. I set the tray down so it coved his lap. Eli was a light sleeper so his eyes slowly opened up to reveal the green emeralds of the man I love.

"Hey." I smiled before I leaned down to press a light kiss on his lips, "Happy birthday baby!"

Eli chuckled sleepily and rubbed his eyes only for them to widen like a deer in headlights, "Fuck…Clare what are you…." He gestured to my outfit.

I giggled and did a three sixty, "Do you like it Elijah?"

He nodded like a puppy, "Thank you…"

I giggled, "Okay eat, enjoy the outfit, we have a big day."

"But all I want today is you, this bed, and me in you all day long…." He was such a perv at times. He was always complaining about how we hadn't had sex all over the apartment yet. As much as I wanted to grant his wish, I couldn't, not yet.

I rolled my eyes and got on the bed next to him, "Not yet Elijah…" I whispered before I bit his neck teasingly a few times, "Don't worry; we will celebrate my way later…"

Eli chuckled, "You drive me wild Edwards."

I picked up a piece of bacon and fed it to him, "But you love me."

He sucked my fingers to pull the bacon off, "I do Edwards, I do."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Are you ready?" I asked Eli as we stood in front of his parent's house. We were doing a late brunch with them and the rest of the night we were spending with some of our friends from college.

Eli smiled, "As long as I have my Clare, I'm ready."

I blushed. Eli looked nice in his black jeans and his green button up. I was wearing a darker pink dress and black sandals **(picture****is****on****my****author****'****s****profile).**

"Okay let's go." I took Eli's hand in mine and rang their doorbell.

"Baby boy! Happy birthday!" CeCe and Bullfrog attacked Eli with hugs and happy birthdays. It was really adorable so I pulled out my camera and took some pictures of them. Eli would thank me later.

"Clarabelle!" And it was my turn….

I didn't mind when Eli's parents hugged me. They had become like my family over the past few years. Senior year my family problems were so bad that I practically lived with them. I really did love them dearly.

"Come in you two! We have a huge lunch, I hope you don't mind." CeCe shuffled us in and the house smelled amazing. I wasn't surprised, CeCe was an amazing cook.

"How has the big birthday been so far son?" Bullfrog asked Eli as we sat down at the table.

Eli chuckled. I know what he was thinking about. Eli never cared about talking about our sex life with his parents but after all these years I still found it awkward.

I shot Eli a look and he nodded, "Just breakfast in bed from my little angel." He leaned over and pecked my lips.

I blushed, "I'm glad you liked it."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Why don't we move to the living room?" CeCe suggested after we finished eating, "We have a little surprise for you Eli…"

Eli smiled, "You guys didn't have to do that."

Bullfrog chuckled, "We wanted to son, come on."

"Alright…" Eli got out of his chair before he helped me out of mine. He scooped me up in his arms and I shrieked.

"ELI!"

He chuckled and planted a kiss on my mouth, "I love you Clare."

I blushed, "Really?"

Eli sat down on the love seat in the living room and I snuggled in his lap. CeCe smiled, "Aw…" She poked Bullfrog and he chuckled, "Get it son."

Eli ignored him and he gave me another kiss, "I really love you Clare."

"I love you too birthday boy." I giggled and cuddled tightly with him.

CeCe looked at Bullfrog, "You can go first."

Bullfrog nodded and pulled a giant box out from behind the couch. It looked like it was wrapped by a four year old, but I got up to grab it for Eli.

"Clare I got it." Eli tried to stop me, but I shook my head, "Sit, it's your birthday, you deserve to be treated like a king."

Eli shrugged, "If you insist."

I grabbed the package and it didn't feel very heavy so I had a feeling it was a joke.

I situated myself back on Eli's lap and he looped his arms around my waist so he could open the package.

Condoms. The wrapping paper opened and condoms fell out. Not just one or two, but hundreds of condoms. All different colors and brands fell from the package. Eli and I turned pink as Bullfrog snapped a picture.

"I guess it is for both of you. I know you two are still settling into your apartment but if its anything like your mom and my first place, you will need them." Bullfrog smirked.

"Oh God…" Eli whispered.

I bit my bottom lip as a blush covered my face. Eli lifted me off of his lap and went to pick up all the condoms, "Clare where is your purse?"

"Eli we are NOT putting those in my purse!" I shrieked.

Eli chuckled lightly and brought me close to him so he could whisper lightly, "We're almost out and I have never tried some of these before, please? I promise you I'll make it worth your while later…?"

"O-okay…." I blushed. To be honest I was hoping we could begin trying them out later tonight…

"Thanks Bullfrog" Eli smiled proudly as packed all the little colored condom packs in my purse. There had to be at least five hundred condoms in there.

CeCe rolled her eyes, "I told him not to do that, but you know your father Eli."

Eli smiled, "We needed them anyways."

"ELI!" I shoved his shoulder playfully only for Eli to stick his tounge out at me.

"Alright, my turn, it's not much, I'm sorry." I knew I had more for Eli later, but the gift right now had to be something I could show to his parents.

I handed Eli three boxes which he unwrapped quickly, "Wow Clare, these are awesome, thanks." Eli smiled at me. I had gotten him a skull ring, a pair of cool looking suspenders, and a pair of black patterned jeans. He looked happy, but I knew he was expecting more. I tried to hold it in that I had a better surprise for him later. **(All****of****the****photos****are****on****my****authors****page).**

"Okay well I guess it's my turn, Clare could you cover his eyes and bring the birthday beast with me?" CeCe asked me.

Eli and I both raised our eyebrows, "Okay?"

Eli got off the couch and I covered his eyes as I led him to follow CeCe outside the house.

Once we got outside CeCe stopped us in front of their garage. "Okay open!"

She seemed so excited but Eli and I both were confused, "You got me a garage?" Eli asked.

CeCe giggled, "No silly, just wait!"

When CeCe opened the garage Eli's jaw dropped as he looked at the vintage hearse awaiting him. When he lost his old hearse, Morty, in a car crash, I know he missed the car. This one was different from Morty though, it wasn't in as good of shape but it was beautiful. **(Photo****of****my****authors****page).**

"CeCe you really bought me a hearse!" Eli smiled wide.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

"Do I like it! Mom this is amazing! Thank you!" Eli gave his mom a huge hug. She smiled, "Happy birthday baby boy." She handed him the keys to his new hearse, "You two go on and get out of here, I know you don't want to spend the whole day with your parents."

Eli gave CeCe one more hug, "Seriously, thank you."

She smiled warmly, "Happy birthday." CeCe gave me a quick hug before Eli smirked, "Do you like him? I'm thinking Morty II?"

I giggled, "I love it"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Clare please can we just stay home?" Eli asked me as we got ready at our place. I told him we were going out for drinks with some of our friends from college and he was not excited.

"Why Eli?" I asked him as I finished up my make up. When I walked back to the bedroom I saw there was a dress on the bed waiting for me, "Eli?"

He chuckled, "Well it is my birthday and I want you to wear that."

The dress was short, black, and very inappropriate. It zipped up the front and Eli had a few black necklaces laying out for me, with a small pair of diamond earrings he bought me for my seventeenth birthday, a black beaded bracelet, and high heeled boots on the floor.

"Eli I don't want to wear that…" I sighed.

He put on his pouty face he knew I couldn't resist, "Please Clare? With the sexy red bra and panties I bought you last year? Come on, I wore an elephant thong for your sick pleasure on your birthday."

I giggled at the memory. I asked him for a strip show I would never forget and when my friend gave me the idea, I couldn't resist asking for it.

"Okay, but just because you did that for me." I kissed his cheek.

Eli rolled his eyes, "I'd do anything for you Edwards."

"I know." I smiled as I fished around for the underwear set Eli wanted me to wear. The bra was over stuffed and uncomfortable, it pushed my chest together like a women in the renaissance, and the barley there lace underwear made me feel weird, but I know how much Eli loved it.

"Got it." I quickly slipped into the uncomfortable garmets and the look on Eli's face made it so worth it when he whispered, "Happy birthday to me…"

"Do you like it?" I blushed.

Eli wrapped his arms around me and gave my butt a good squeeze, "You have the sexiest ass, and those breasts…" Eli leaned down and licked the tops of my chest, "You're so fucking sexy and you don't even know."

Eli grabbed my zip dress and wrapped it around my body. He zipped it up, but stopped once he reached my bra so just the corners stuck out slightly. Eli licked his lips, "Please?"

I rolled my eyes, we were going to a bar so it didn't really matter, "Happy birthday Eli."

I smacked his ass and lead him out the door with me.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Happy Birthday Eli!" My best friend from college, Alice, wrapped her arms around Eli and pecked his cheek. It didn't bother me at all, Alice was always were touchy feeling, it was just who she was.

Eli smiled, "Hey Alice."

"Clare!" Alice hugged me tightly and kissed both my cheeks, "I missed you so much!"

I smiled at her, "I missed you too, you look so good."

"Thank you." Alice had killer style, "Oh Eli!" She pulled a box out of her bag, "Here, happy birthday."

Eli opened the small box to find a skull belt buckle. He smiled wide, "Aw thanks Alice."

She giggled but squeaked when Kyle, one of our other friends, wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her head, "Happy birthday man, first round of drinks is on me tonight okay?"

Eli nodded, "Cool."

Kyle let go of Alice and hugged me tightly before giving Eli a handshake.

"So shall we go?" Elli smirked.

I wrapped myself around him, "Let's go birthday boy."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"You guys did not hook up!" Eli chucked. He had a few drinks, but he wasn't quite yet drunk.

Alice blushed, "It was one time!"

I giggled as we talked about our wild college days back at TU. Eli and I had four amazing years there.

Kyle shrugged, "It wasn't as bad as the time Eli had his little drunk confessional at the theater party."

Alice practically spit out her drink, "Oh my God! I remember that! Eli had way too much champagne and he got up on the stage and told everyone about all the amazing sex you guys had!"

Eli rolled his eyes, "That was freshman year, let it go"

"Never!" Alice and Kyle chanted as I waved one of the waiters over.

"Could we get some shot please? We have a birthday boy over here." I giggled.

The waiter nodded, "Sure, I'll be right back with those."

"Who knew my little Clare would be the feisty drinker." Eli kissed my ear sloppily and I knew the alcohol was starting to get to him.

I pushed him off, "Stop, you're going to get me all gross."

Eli rolled his eyes, "How about we take a few of those shots" Eli pointed at the waiter who quickly put the shots on our table, "And you come dance with me?"

"Alright birthday boy…." I took a shot and savored the burning sensation, "let's go"

Eli chuckled and took a shot before waving to Alice and Kyle, "See you guys on the other side…"

Eli gripped my hips and whispered roughly in my ear, "Let's go sexy ass."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Alright Eli, I have a few more birthday presents for you okay?" I smiled wickedly as I lead him inside to our place.

Eli smiled, "Clare you already got me something, you don't need to get me anything more."

I rolled my eyes, "Those were just pre-presents, all of the good stuff comes out tonight…."

Eli licked his lips, "So I finally get my birthday sex?" He smirked.

I shrugged, "Maybe, if you're a good boy…."

I pushed Eli by his chest onto the couch. He fell back and smirked as I planted a soft kiss on his mouth, "Wait right here…" And I left to go grab the presents.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Eli's POV:**

When Clare came back from the bedroom she had changed. She was wearing her short black satin robe. I knew she was hiding something from me, but I had a feeling it was a secret so I just smirked, "You look sexy my beautiful Clare."

Clare blushed, "Shhh." She grabbed seven little boxes wrapped with black paper and red bows.

"Clare what is this? You didn't have to do all this." I smiled. It felt nice, how much Clare cared about my birthday, she was really great that way.

She nodded, "Yes I did, the man I love was born this day 21 years ago, it's kind of a big deal." Clare pecked my nose and handed me the first box.

"I don't know if you will like these or not, but I hope you do…" Clare smiled wide and she handed me the box.

I torn open the paper and blushed, "Clare…" My first gift was a black bra with a pink bow. It wasn't for me of course, but Clare knew how much I loved her in sexy lingerie.

"Do you like it?" She asked me curiously.

I chuckled, "Well….It's really great Clare, are you going to model it for me?" I raised my eyebrow.

Clare shook her head, "You haven't even seen the rest of it silly."

"There's more?" My eyes grew wide at the thought.

She nodded and handed me three of the boxes, "I know how much you love options…"

I pulled open the boxes eagerly and smiled, "Clare, these are going to look so sexy on you!" I felt like a kid on Christmas morning. Clare had a pair of black lacey see through panties, a pair of black ruffle panties with a pink bow, and a pair of extra sexy see through lace panties with pink lacey trim.

"I'm glad you like them." Clare kissed me, "But I actually have some stuff for you to wear too…"

She blushed and handed me a box. I tore it open and chuckled, "Taken really? Taken by who Miss Clare?" She had given me a red pair of boxers but down the dick was the words _Taken._ It was really kind of funny, "You expect me to wear these?"

Clare nodded enthusicastically, knowing I would wear anything for her, "Here." She handed me a second box. These were a bit more manly, still boxers, they were red again, but instead of saying taken, the part in front of my dick said _Love__Machine._

"Where did you get these?" I asked.

She giggled, "One more."

I opened the final box and smiled, "You think I have a super dick?"

The boxer briefs were yellow with the superman S where my dick would be.

Clare nodded, "That's all of the objects, but I'm not nearly done with your gifts…."

Clare got up from the couch and brought a table from the kitchen into the bedroom, "Follow me Elijah…" She winked at me, then dissaparead into the bedroom….

**(ALL OF THE PHOTOS OF THE PRESENTS ON MY AUTHORS PAGE)**

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Clare's POV:**

"Clothes, off, now." I demanded as I whispered to Eli. He raised an eyebrow, "Okay?"

Eli stripped down to his boxers and was about to remove them, but I stopped him, "No, leave them on." He looked confused but nodded.

"Sit down birthday boy." I whispered huskily in Eli's ear.

Eli sat in the chair and I smiled wickedly. I stood in front of Eli and blushed slightly as I dropped my satin robe, revaling my black lingerie with red bows. **(PHOTO****ON****MY****AUTHORS****PAGE).**

Eli smirked and sat back, getting comfortable, "Happy birthday to me…."

I walked around Eli's chair and stood behind it. I slipped my hands down his bare chest, just to feel his sexy abs before pulling back. Eli groaned slightly, causing me to smirk in victory.

I walked back to the front of his chair and threw my leg over his, between his legs. I felt a little weird as I began to move my hips and give Eli a lap dance, but he was moaning in pleasure so I assumed I was doing okay.

I twisted so my breasts were a few cenetmeters away from his face. "Clare…" He whispered almost as if he was in pain.

"I need you…." He groaned. As I moved my hips, Eli grabbed them roughly and pulled my body down on his legs. I was amazing by his strength as he cupped my back and leaned me back a little so he could pick me up and drop me on my back, on the bed.

He crawled up my body and pressed his hot lips down my neck, "You've been torturing me all day…and it's my birthday Clare…is that very fair of you?"

I giggled and flipped us over, "Yes, yes it is. Who said I want to have sex with you? You're getting so old."

Eli rolled his eyes, "But it's my birthday…." He gave me a pouty face.

I giggled and kissed his lips, "Just," kiss, "Because," kiss, "You're," kiss, "The," kiss, "Birthday boy…"

"I love you." Eli smiled cockily.

"I love you too Eli."

Eli slipped off his boxers and I grabbed one of Bullfrog's condoms from my purse, "Ready?" I asked him.

He nodded eagerly, "Well this is the main event today."

I nodded and pushed the condom onto his long length. He asked, "Are you wet yet or do you need me to…?"

He always offered to pleasure me, and I usually excepted, but today was for Eli, "No, it's okay, seeing you is enough to get me wet…" I blushed.

Eli helped me get settled on top of him before I sank down on his length, causing both of us to groan.

I slowly began to ride Eli. His tough hands slid up my pale stomach so he could grope my breasts, "So big…" he whispered.

I speed up my pace a bit as I felt my body growing close to finishing. Eli was right, waiting all day for this may have been a little too much.

"Oh Clare….faster." Eli guided my hips with his strong hands. I did my best to pick up the pace but I was never very good on top. Eli knew I felt conscious about it, so he flipped me over and held my legs as far open as possible as he pounded into me.

"Clare I'm getting close" he groaned.

I raked my fingers down his chest, trying to encourage him. The pad of his thumb met my clit and he rubbed quickly, trying to make me cum before him,

"Are you close?" He asked.

I nodded. Every movement of his thumb created a wave in my body. My breath began to pick up as his hips pounded into me harder and faster.

"A-ah…" I moaned.

Eli smirked, "Cum for me Clare…."

He bit down on my neck and I called out his name, "E-Eli!"

"Clare…." He groaned as he released.

Our eyes locked as we panted, trying to recover. Eli rolled off of me and disposed of the condom. He got back into bed with a huge smile on his face as he snuggled up close to me, "Thanks Clare, I love you."

I smiled, "Did you have a good birthday?"

Eli held me tight to him and kissed my mouth lovingly, "it was the best birthday I could ever ask for."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

A/N: Reviews please! I love you all! Merry Christmas! Happy holidays!


End file.
